


I'll share my book before you kill somebody

by Zaraiel



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Hoshi too, Fluff, Jun and Mingyu are little shits, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, They are grumpy students, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i want cute things, jeongcheol make a cameo wtf is even that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: " 'For the upcoming test, you need to read and comprehend the concepts in this book'. When the professor had said that, Wonwoo didn’t think it was going to be so fucking difficult to find it. "Just when Wonwoo buys his book another guy comes in the library to buy the same exact book for his project. Fuck their lives.





	I'll share my book before you kill somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what is this. It has been in my drafts for like two months because I'm the shit. I hope you enjoy it and forgive my mistakes pls!

“For the upcoming test, you need to read and comprehend the concepts in this book”. When the professor had said that, Wonwoo didn’t think it was going to be so fucking difficult to find it. He had looked in the library of his Faculty, Literature, and surprisingly enough they didn’t have it. Then he did a quick search on the internet and like _what the fuck, only in Amazon and they ship it in a week? I have the goddamn test in a week_. He decided to change tactics and made a list of the specialized bookshops in the city, looking for it. He apprehensively called the ones that were further away, his anxiety kicked him a little hard for that, and no one had it.

—Shit, Jun, I’m going out! —Wonwoo yelled from his room.

—Why now? It’s really hot outside, be careful! —His roommate warned him from the living room, where Wonwoo was five seconds after.

—Because I need to find a book called “Music and Identity in World’s Literature” for an upcoming test —Wonwoo sighed, picking up his wallet and checking for the money.

—Internet? —Jun suggested, feeling like Wonwoo had already tried it.

—Already checked, only Amazon and a week of shipping. I need it before that —Wonwoo sighed again—. I’m going, see you later!

—Good luck!

He left. There were only four bookshops he hadn’t called because they were really close from where they lived and also he didn’t feel like making more phone calls. Not surprisingly, the three he visited didn’t have the book and they would have to order it and obviously it would take a complete week to arrive. _Not good. Not any good._ He strolled in the last one, slowly abandoning any trace of hope. _At least the owner is cute…_ He was tall and lean, with short red hair and big eyes. He looked like two years older than him or so.

—Good afternoon! —He greeted happily— Can I help you?

—I hope so —Wonwoo replied—. Do you have by any chance “Music and Identity in World’s Literature”?

—Let me check a second in the database and I’ll tell you —He quickly typed in his computer and smiled widely—. Yes, we do! Only one copy, though.

—I’ll have it. Please. I’ve been looking for it all day —Wonwoo complained. _Thanks god, I’m saved_.

—We’ll have it here in a second —He sent a text to somebody and waited.

Another guy walked down the stairs, with his dear book in his hands. _Holy shit, he looks like an angel_. And it was true; the guy had an awfully celestial face, with soft features, large eyes and shoulder length soft brown hair. He greeted Wonwoo, gave him the book and turned away, not before pressing a soft kiss in the redhead’s cheek, making him chuckle.

—Cute —Wonwoo muttered, and then raised his voice a little—. I’ll pay it now if you don’t mind, and I’m going to check for some notebooks.

—Of course! You can pay for it later if you want, but I guess you’ll feel more relaxed having bought it already. Class project?

—Exam, but yes. I almost fainted when you told me you had it —Wonwoo chuckled, embarrassed.

—I’ll order a couple of copies more, just in case, but they won’t arrive until next week —he explained—. My name is Seungcheol, by the way, and the guy upstairs is my boyfriend Jeonghan.

—I’m Wonwoo, nice to meet you —He paid and went to the notebook shelf.

Suddenly the door opened and a cute guy ( _honestly, why is everybody cute in this fucking city? Perhaps I’m just very lonely…_ ) about a head smaller than him, with faded green hair, entered and went straight to the counter. Wonwoo discretely admired the way he was dressed, a black t-shirt, tight blue jeans and _suspenders, how can they look so good in somebody?_

—Good afternoon, can I help you? —Seungcheol greeted him.

—Yes, please. I need a book called “Music and Identity in World’s Literature” for a class project —the guy answered, and Wonwoo’s guts made a twist. _Shit, I feel sorry for him…he’ll have to wait_.

—Oh, I’m so sorry, I just sold the only copy we had —Seungcheol’s eyes darted to Wonwoo, who was making an apologetic face. The other guy looked at him with a hint of a pout.

—Okay…are you planning to order any more copies? —He asked.

—Yes, I already did but they won’t be here until next week.

—Fuck, the project is for this week…okay…I…I’ll manage. Do you know per chance any other place they’ll have it? —He looked a little desperate.

—According to reliable sources, we were the only one —Seungcheol’s guilty eyes looked again for Wonwoo, who was feeling even more guilty.

The small guy looked at him again, not in a bad way, but Wonwoo could feel the rage under his skin. _If he had been five minutes faster he’d probably had bought it and he’s probably thinking the same and he’s gonna hate me. Fuck_.

—Well…I don’t know what to do then…—He sighed.

—Look, I really hate saying this as I work in a bookshop, but have you tried, you know, downloading it illegally? —Seungcheol suggested, frowning a little. _Shit, he looks desperate._

—All the time when I was in class, waiting for it to finish so I could rush to a bookshop. Nothing. I even got to the twelfth page of Google, searched in Google Books, Amazon, EBay, Worldcat, everything —He rambled, running a hand through his hair.

—Shit…I’m sorry.

—Nah, it’s fine. I need to buy cartridges for my fountain pens. Blue and black, please —He sighed again, feeling his body tense up. _What the fuck do I do now?_

Wonwoo, who was still next to the shelf, with a green notebook in his hands, came up to the counter.

—Um…hello. I’m sorry, I’m the one who bought your book —He grimaced—. I needed it for a test next week, so I couldn’t wait for the shipping.

—Hi. Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. I also need it for a project next week. Are you in Music Studies? —he inquired, surprised. _I’ve never seen him in my life…and I would remember THAT face._

—Nope, Literature. —Wonwoo took a deep breath. _I can’t believe I’m going to do that…I can see Jun laughing from here_. —Look, the murderous rage in your eyes tells me that you’d probably kill somebody for this book, so…we could share it?

—What? —He asked in disbelief. _Is he really…?_

—Yeah, I mean, you don’t look like a serial killer or something…not very much at least —He said the last part in whispers, making the other boy cock an eyebrow at him—, and we both need it and I was feeling very bad for you, so…study together? Maybe?

—I’m a pain in the ass to study with. I usually have mental blocks and keep myself alive with caffeine, I warn you.

—Please, welcome to the club. I also procrastinate and have concentration problems. My name is Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you.

—I’m Lee Jihoon, nice to meet you too, future study partner —He smirked at him, shaking his hand.

Seungcheol gave them their purchases and wished them good luck. They exited the store and looked directly at each other.

—So…—Wonwoo started—. What are your plans for this beautiful afternoon?

—Going to the library and study —Jihoon deadpanned—. I assume yours are the same?

—Yes, which library do you usually go?

—The one from my faculty, even though is always cramped and it kind of makes me want to kill myself —Jihoon answered.

—Really? I’d never imagine…—Wonwoo smirked sarcastically— Then, I formally invite you to try the delights of the almost empty group study room from Literature’s faculty.

—That sounds like a dream to me and an offer I could never refuse —Jihoon smiled a little more genuinely.

—Nice. Wait a second, I’m texting my roommate that I’ve found the book and I’m going to the faculty —He quickly texted Jun, who replied a “Nice, take care and see you tonight”. —Shall we go?

—I follow you, I have absolutely no idea of where is your faculty —Jihoon admitted. Both walked silently. It was kind of weird since they didn’t knew each other at all, but it wasn’t very awkward.

—So…how old are you, by the way? —Wonwoo asked, taking a turn right which led them directly to his faculty.

—Twenty-one already, and you? —Jihoon answered and asked back.

—Same. Music studies? Are you a producer? —Wonwoo eyed him from head to toe, not very subtly. _He’s small, but so manly…_

—I’m trying to be. I’ve produced a couple of songs with some friends, I can also sing a little. And you, future writer? —Jihoon smirked at him. _Was he scanning me?_

—I hope so, I have a small collection of self-written poems as well as song lyrics. I’m also trying to write a longer story —Wonwoo explained, and opened the doors.

—Oh, so you sing? —Jihoon asked, interested. _He has a nice deep voice, he’ll sound amazing_. —Or you rap?

—Usually rap, I can defend myself singing in a karaoke with my drunken friends, but not very much —Wonwoo admitted, chuckling.

—I’m sure you’d do well. You have such a nice voice. Trust me, I’m a producer —Jihoon assured him.

—Whenever somebody says, “Trust me, I’m…” whatever, I take that as a reason to run away —Wonwoo argued.

—Why? Did something happen the last time that excuse was used in front of you? —Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at him, interested, walking side to side.

—My roommate Junhui baking cupcakes. He said, and I quote, “I know how the oven works, trust me, I’m your friend”. —Wonwoo grumbled.

—I assume he didn’t —Jihoon was trying to suppress a chuckle.

—I must say that your assumption, in this case, was unfortunately accurate. Smell of burnt batter in the house for days —Wonwoo’s nose scrunched in disgust—. Still can’t eat a cupcake.

—Wow, disgusting —Jihoon admitted, this time chuckling. _Cute. That nose thingy was so cute._

—You bet…—Wonwoo sighed—. Here we are. The empty room in our library. Hopefully we can work here with nobody to bother us.

—Nice. Thank you so much, I’d be doomed if you hadn’t offer to share your book —Jihoon smiled kindly at him. _Okay, focus. If you can’t concentrate in the book because of his looks it was not such a good idea_.

—It’s nothing. Shall we work? Book between us and we pass it? —Wonwoo suggested.

—I think it’s cool. Let’s go, I have a project to make and you an exam to study —Jihoon opened his laptop and started working immediately.

A couple of hours later, it was near to closing time. _Damn, already? I needed to read a couple more chapters_ , Wonwoo thought.

—Hey, we should be packing up —He suggested, watching Jihoon’s frowned eyebrows.

—Yeah, I think you’re right —Jihoon sighed—. Are you coming back here tomorrow?

—I basically live here, so of course!

—Cool. Could I come back and abuse your kindness a little more to keep working on this shit? —Jihoon looked at him with tired eyes. _I hate doing that but if I can’t use that book I’m going to fuckin fail_.

—For god’s sake, as if you needed to ask —Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him—. Do you need it tonight?

—No no no! You take it, I just need to consult it from time to time and I can work in other parts of the project —Jihoon quickly declined the offer.

—Okay. Do you mind if I give you my number? Text me when you’re free and I’ll meet you downstairs in case you get lost —Wonwoo teased him a little.

—I’d protest but my sense of orientation is as shitty as your jokes, so…—Jihoon beamed innocently at him, handing him the phone.

—Wow, burn —Wonwoo chuckled, typing his number. _I kinda like his teasing…_ —Here you are.

—Thanks! I’ll text you right now so you can save mine —Jihoon searched for an emoji and sent it right away.

—A fox? —Wonwoo questioned him.

—I don’t know, you kinda resemble like one —Jihoon shrugged— Wait a sec, sorry, my annoying roommate is messaging me.

“Jihoon, it’s dinner time. Is your body in a ditch?”

“I wish it was, so I wouldn’t have to deal with you, Mingyu”

“You can’t die until you try my new chicken recipe!”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Jihoon put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Wonwoo, who was trying to hide a smile.

—What’s so funny? —Jihoon asked.

—You have your roommate saved as “Annoying baobab”? —He couldn’t help himself from chuckling.

—Yeah. He’s annoying. And he’s tall as fuck —He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. —I’m fond of him, of course, he’s a really nice person, but that’s something I’ll never admit in front of him.

—Yeah, I understand —Wonwoo smiled at him—. I’m going home, see you tomorrow?

—Sure, I’ll text you. And thanks again!

—It’s nothing, bye!

And Wonwoo left to his shared flat with Junhui, who had ordered take out and was waiting for him in the kitchen.

—Hello! I’m home! —Wonwoo yelled, tossing his backpack in the sofa.

—Yeah, I’m not deaf, I noticed —Jun remarked, putting the plates on the table—. Did you find that book?

—Yup, last copy in the last library! —Wonwoo beamed at him, one of his unusual beams that left Jun a little suspicious.

—Awesome! So you spent all the afternoon studying it alone?

—Well, not alone. I mean, it’s kind of weird…—And with that, Jun was all ears—. So, they just had it in this library, okay? And I bought it just in case somebody came and wanted it, and then I wandered around looking for a notebook.

—Sounds normal to me —Jun affirmed.

—Yeah, yeah. By the way, the booksellers are probably like the hottest couple in town. One is red haired and well built, but with soft eyes and the other one is probably an angel in disguise, with long hair and basically like Miguel Angel descended again to Earth to carve his face —Wonwoo rambled.

—You’re always so poetic…—Junhui jokingly rolled his eyes.

—Come with me one day and you’ll tell me if I’m right or not —Wonwoo chuckled—. Anyways, another guy came in and wanted to buy the same book as I’ve had. He was from Music Studies and completely desperate because he needed it for a project.

—Poor guy, he must have felt like shit —Junhui empathetically responded.

—Yes, he looked angry and devastated, because he couldn’t find it anywhere, and I had the last copy so…—Wonwoo took a breath— I basically invited him to study with me.

—You what? You dared talking to a complete stranger? —Junhui’s mouth was wide open— I don’t know if I should be worried or proud of you.

—I don’t know either. He looks fine.

—Fine? What do you mean by “fine”? —Jun air-quoted.

—Like not a bad person? Not a serial killer? Well, he had a gaze that could’ve probably murder me in the spot, but apart from that he looks…cute? —Wonwoo doubtfully stated— He’s like a lot shorter than me, has a beautiful shade of green hair, like young leaves, you know? Also, his eyes are deep and piercing. He kind of looks like a mischievous elf but he has a way of smirking that…damn. He’s manly and cute, I don’t know.

—Sounds nice, yeah —Junhui admitted, covering his silent laughter behind the cereal box.

—What happens? —Wonwoo noticed and quirked an eyebrow at him.

—Nothing…It’s that I can’t believe you let a complete stranger study with you, considering you’re such an introvert —Jun laughed out loud.

—He was desperate like me, I was just trying to be a nice person —Wonwoo explained himself, feeling his cheeks heat up. _It’s not my fault Jihoon is so charming, isn’t it?_

—Nice person my ass. You sound like you want to bang him! —Jun teased.

—Whatever you say —Wonwoo muttered and rolled his eyes. Jun ignored his answer and returned his attention to his food. Later, they both went to bed and Wonwoo used his free time to read half of the book before going to sleep.

 

Jihoon arrived in his shared apartment with Mingyu, scoffing and grumbling. Not that he wasn’t like that any other day, so Mingyu didn’t notice anything at first. He put the chicken on the table, humming, and both started eating.

—How’s the chicken? —Mingyu asked, scrolling through Instagram.

—Really fucking good —Jihoon answered, showing an amused face—. Like everything you cook, I mean. You never cook a bad plate, you’re a magician or a wizard or have some sort of power.

—Wow…What’s with you today? —Mingyu inquired, interested. _The fuck happened? Did he got laid?_

—Ehm? —Jihoon raised his head from the plate— What do you mean?

—I mean, not that I’m complaining but you almost never compliment _so much_ my cooking skills —Mingyu chuckled—. Like, I know I’m great and all, but hearing it from you after the shitty studying day you should’ve had…

—Well, the chicken is amazing, it’s not my fault. And yeah, I almost had a heart attack because I needed a book for a project and it wasn’t available anywhere. Like not even illegally downloading it.

—Oh shit, that sucks. Was it in any library? I assume you found it because if not I would already have been consumed by your wrath —Mingyu calmly explained.

—Yeah, well, no. I mean, only in one library they had a copy and when I arrived it was too late and another guy had bought it.

—Shitfuck! And where is his corpse? —Mingyu asked with a serious face. _What did he actually do? Did he buy it from him?_ — I hope you remember to clean the fingerprints, at least. I don’t wanna pay your fee.

—Very funny, asshole —Jihoon rolled his eyes—. It would have been a sin to kill somebody so beautiful. He offered to study together and share the book.

—Wait what? — _Wait, what?!??! Did he just say “it would’ve been a sin to kill somebody so beautiful?” Jihoon saying somebody is beautiful aloud? I need to tell Hosh!_

—Yeah, he’s kind, isn’t he? I was surprised too, but he looks like a nice guy and felt guilty. I mean, both of us wouldn’t pass the subject without the book. He’s from Literature, by the way.

—Nononono wait! I mean, yeah, very kind of him. But did you just say he was beautiful? —Mingyu asked, completely shocked.

—Did I? —Jihoon tried not to blush. _Fuck, I didn’t realize_ — Well, considering the beauty standards of society, one must say he’s quite conforming.

—Bullshit. You said beautiful. How’s he? —Mingyu inquired, not taking any of Jihoon’s empty bullshit. — Come on, tell me!

—And then people wonder why do I call you “annoying baobab”—Jihoon rolled his eyes, preparing himself mentally— Okay, I don’t know. He’s just very good looking. His eyes are really sharp, everything in him is sharp. Probably has the nicest side profile I’ve seen in my life and his li—Jihoon stopped suddenly and faked a cough.

—Don’t choke —Mingyu handed him a napkin— What else were you saying? — _It’s me or he was about to say something about his lips? Interesting…_

—That his voice is lower than my will to live, and he says he raps sometimes. I’d love to hear him, honestly —Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly when he felt Mingyu’s smirk appear—. If he’s any good we could work together.

—I’m sure “working” is not the only thing you have in mind —Mingyu teased, standing up.

—If I wasn’t so fucking tired right now I’d slap you. You’re lucky. Out of my sight. —Jihoon commanded.

—I’m going to watch Game of Thrones. Join me? —Mingyu offered, obviously used to Jihoon’s attitude.

—Only one episode, then I’m going to bed.

—That’s what I said last time and I watched an entire season.

—Fortunately for both of us I’m the responsible one.

—Bullshit.

Jihoon hit him playfully in the arm. After three episodes they went to bed, exhausted.

The next morning, Jihoon woke up and cursed. Then he went to have breakfast with Mingyu and cursed again for letting that asshole convince him to watch more episodes.

—Morning, asshole —He grumbled.

—Morning, evil gnome —Mingyu flicked his forehead.

—If I wasn’t so tired I’d slit your throat open, you dummie —Jihoon threatened, gulping down his coffee.

—Yeah, sure. Good luck in class. Are you going this afternoon to Literature’s library again? —Mingyu inquired, distractedly.

—I’ll have to ask Wonwoo, let me see —Jihoon texted him and waited for a response. When the message flashed in the screen he smiled softly—. Yes, we’re studying together today.

—Let me see! —Mingyu prompted, grabbing Jihoon’s phone and looking at the profile picture— Holy fucking shit, if he’s not hot!

—Give it back to me. Now —Jihoon threatened again. Mingyu handed it back to him, smirking.

—You have good taste, I have to say. He looks like a fucking model, Jihonnie.

—Yes, I know, he’s fucking beautiful and it’s kind of distr—Jihoon stopped in the middle of the sentence, watching Mingyu’s eyes widen in shock—. Shit, I must go. Bye, bruh.

And he stormed out of the door before Mingyu could spot his reddened cheeks and tease him even more. Little he knew Mingyu was already phone in hand texting his friend Soonyoung. “Hoshi!! You won’t believe it!!! Jihoon is having a crush on a guy that offered to share his book with him!! I’ll tell you when I get to the fac!” Jihoon was doomed but he didn’t know it yet, so he attended his lessons with complete normality until it was time to meet Wonwoo again for studying.

Regarding Wonwoo, he had gotten up with a headache ( _Thanks, Jun, I know it was my fault for keeping reading until two o’clock._ ) so he grumpily had breakfast and took a painkiller. Junhui, god blessed him, didn’t pester him again during breakfast until Wonwoo got a text from Jihoon, asking him to meet up.

—Come on, let me see! —Jun prompted, pouting at Wonwoo.

—What do you want to see? —Wonwoo asked back, dumbfounded.

—The state of the economy and the fluctuances of the dollar —Jun rolled his eyes— His picture, of course!!

—Ah, okay, sorry I’m still sleepy —Wonwoo handed him his phone and he went back to drink his coffee— Don’t text him or I’ll cut your fingers.

—Don’t worry, I’m not Soonyoung. He’s so fucking hot, tho. That smirk is so nice, it could drive you crazy —Junhui handed Wonwoo his phone back. He was ready to go to class.

—Yeah, can relat- — _Oh shit, nope. Noppity nopetty nope_. He bolted to the door— Bye Jun! See you later!

Jun snickered and took out his own phone. _I’m definitely telling Soonyoung_.

Ignoring his tinted cheeks, Wonwoo strolled to his faculty and tried to focus in all his lessons despite being sleep deprived. He ate lunch in the cafeteria and at five o’clock he went outside the building, waiting for Jihoon.

Less than five minutes later, he appeared with his heavy backpack. They greeted each other and went to the library. As the previous day, hours passed, both of them exchanging occasional words and glances.

—I’m so fucking tired, it’s not even that late and I feel like shit —Jihoon complained, stretching his back.

—Shut up, I look like a potato —Wonwoo complained.

—But potatoes are nice. —Jihoon refuted him.

—But ugly.

—Only outside. And they taste good.

—Not raw.

—You need to cook them and take care of them, like all good things. —Jihoon tried to argue.

—Are you trying to make me feel better?

—Yes, I think you’re nice and cool. But I’ve slept like three shitty hours today, so my brain can’t do anything else. —Jihoon shrugged and then sunk his head against his chest in defeat and tiredness.

—Well, thank you. I also think you’re a cool potato —Wonwoo smiled at him.

—What’s even this conversation? —Jihoon chuckled.

—I don’t know. It looks like it’s out of a Dadaist book or some shit —Wonwoo shrugged, smiling.

—It’s like a Modernist poem.

—Do not mention Modernism ever again or I’ll slit your throat open with my bare teeth. Or I’ll rip off my skin and jump in a barrel of salt —Wonwoo deadpanned and Jihoon grimaced in disgust—. It would be less painful.

—And may I ask where does all that hate for Modernism come from? —Jihoon raised an eyebrow at him. _He’s supposed to like Literature? And Modernism is…cool?_

—Two whole months of a subject only about Modernism, accompanied by two hundred pages of reading about modernism and a three hours exam about…take a wild guess. —Wonwoo rambled.

—Hmmm…Modernism? —Jihoon smirked at him.

—Bingo!

—Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolf, Virginia Woolf? —Jihoon hummed, jokingly. Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he placed a finger over Jihoon’s lips, making his heart do an odd jump in his chest— Wh-?

—Shhh. You don’t even know. There’s an actual book called _Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolf_. I read about it in class —Wonwoo’s eyes were a little murderous and Jihoon would be lying if he didn’t find that _very hot_.

—In my defense I state my ignorance about that topic —Jihoon apologized, smiling at him.

—Nah, don’t you worry. I’m just fucking fed up with the subject. When I took that course, I didn’t know it was only going to be about Modernism. It’s called “Literature Seminar”, not “The Modernist Squad” —Wonwoo chuckled.

—Hot Modernists in your area —Jihoon muttered. Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief and then cracked up again.

—Go home. That was too bad even for you —Wonwoo teased him.

—Yeah, perhaps I should —Jihoon sighed. _I’m too fucking tired_.

—Could you do me a favor? —Wonwoo asked, suddenly.

—Yeah, sure, tell me.

—Could you have the book tonight? Knowing myself I would be reading it until fuck o’clock in the morning and I really need to sleep.

—So, you want me to keep the temptations away from you? —Jihoon asked, putting the book in his backpack.

—Yep, exactly! — _Now both of them are going to be aw…wait. Refrain yourself. He is not a temptation. You’re not having a crush on the totally amazing g…_

—Well, see you tomorrow then! But if you end up working for that subject, that I hope NOT —He emphasized— and you need something from the book just text me, okay?

—Okay! See you tomorrow, Jihonnie!

—See you! —Jihoon darted away from the library with a faint blush on his cheeks. _Jihonnie. Shit. Damn, it sounds good coming from him. Fuck._

When he arrived home, Jihoon was greeted by a smiling Mingyu, holding two bottles of hair dye. Jihoon looked at him with a question already in his lips.

—I was wondering if you would like to dye your hair with me! —Mingyu exclaimed— I bought dark silver and pitch black because I liked the two of them. What do you think?

—You’d look good in both —Jihoon shrugged—, but perhaps silver? I think it suits you.

—Cool! Then would you like to dye yours black?

—As my soul? Count me in —Jihoon answered. _Why the fuck not. I can still read meanwhile, and I wanted a change…_

When both of them were with the coloring on their heads, Jihoon started reading that awful book and Mingyu solving some algebra problems for his advanced calculus lesson next day. After the dyeing was finished, they washed their hair in the bathroom and took turns using the dryer. Satisfied with the result, Mingyu checked his appearance in the mirror. Jihoon glanced at his reflection for a couple of seconds before deciding he liked it.

—Thanks, Gyu. This looks so nice —He yawned, cutely, but Mingyu was not the one to tell him because he’d probably get kicked— I’m going to bed. Goodnight!

—Goodnight, Ji! Sleep well!

 

 

As usual, Jihoon woke up sulking and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. For a second, he stood puzzled seeing a nest of silver hair dozing over a cup of coffee. Then he remembered last night’s dyeing adventures. They ate breakfast in silence and after an exchange of words, both parted to their respective classes. The day passed without trouble, despite the little message Wonwoo sent him about going again to the library (Jihoon wasn’t going to admit that it made him smile) and a couple of indecipherable texts by his friend Soonyoung. “Hehe. Heheheh. I know you know” and the emoji of the black moon, which left Jihoon a little puzzled and kind of annoyed. _Whatever bullshit he’s on right now I don’t want to take part_. In the afternoon, he directed his steps towards Literature Faculty, where Wonwoo was already waiting for him in the library. They exchanged greetings as usual and talked a bit about how was their day. Jihoon noticed Wonwoo was kind of distracted, but he didn’t make any comments. Luckily for Wonwoo, whose heart was pounding so hard in his chest it was a miracle the other boy couldn’t hear it. When they decided to start working, first he grabbed his phone and quickly texted Jun. “Shit, Jun, he dyed his hair PITCH BLACK”

“Oh my god, you’re screwed”

“I know!! He looks so hot. I’m soft for black hair!!”

“Soft? I can see ur dick twitching from here lmao. You have a black hair kink”

“A what? WTF? You know what? Blocked. Bye”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and put his phone back on the table, trying not to pay attention to his reddening cheeks. Jihoon discreetly stared at him. _Cute._ While he was reading a couple of chapters, he unconsciously wrote a bunch of lyrics in his notebook, which Wonwoo saw from the corner of his eye. _He’s a genius_.

—If you don’t mind the question, do you have your compositions somewhere publicly? —Wonwoo asked, dying of curiosity. _I’d love to hear his songs…_

—Yeah, I have an account in soundcloud, you can look it up if you want. The name’s Woozi— Jihoon answered, looking directly at him.

—Nice, thank you! —Wonwoo happily replied. _Wow, his gaze is so piercing…I kind of…love it_ — Since you’re a musical genius and all that stuff I was curious, you know…

—Do you have anything published? Like a blog or something? —Jihoon asked back, curious, his gaze inadvertently dropping to Wonwoo’s lips when talking. _Soft like clouds_.

—Yes, in my tumblr page I usually post drafts, writings and sometimes I upload some recordings —Wonwoo answered.

—That’s cool. I’d love to read them if you don’t mind —Jihoon responded back, his eyes not leaving Wonwoo’s mouth.

—I’ll text you the URL —Wonwoo paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow at him— Are you staring at my lips?

—Yes, they’re beautiful —Jihoon automatically answered. Then he realized. _Fuck I have no fucking filter_.

—So are you —Wonwoo smiled at him, making his nose do the scrunchy thingy again. _He’s awfully adorable when he blushes_.

—Wow, I thought you had good taste…— _Shitfuck, he’s cute. And direct. It’s so easy to be friends with him._ Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat.

—You won’t know until you try me —Wonwoo winked at him, and then he cracked up. Jihoon laughed with him as well, and both shook their heads and went back to work, trying to ignore their racing hearts. Another couple of hours passed and before they noticed it was already closing time. They packed up their stuff, and Jihoon realized his project was almost finished. _Holy fuck, I can even get a couple more hours of sleep tonight!_

—Are you sure you don’t need it anymore? —Wonwoo asked, trying to mask up his sadness about _probably_ not been able to spend more time with Jihoon.

—Nope, I’ve finished with it. By the way, I owe you. For the book, I mean. I couldn’t have done this without you. —Jihoon explained. _Oh god, I don’t want to stop studying with him…Mingyu is never gonna let me live after that_ — What do you want in exchange?

—Hmm —Wonwoo blushed—. I don’t know, I was thinking about if we could do something when you’re free. Like go for a coffee, or watch some movies…

—I would lo…

—Like on a date —Wonwoo muttered, barely inaudible. _And that’s why I am awful in social interactions_.

—Are you serious? —Jihoon asked in shock.

—I mean, if you’re interested… —Wonwoo lowered his head, getting shier every second.

—Interested? —Jihoon wanted to yell in frustration— I’ve been trying not to kiss your pouty lips almost every single fucking hour and now you tell me you want a date?

—You’ve been wanting to kiss me? —Wonwoo smirked at him, suddenly cheered up.

—Yes? Don’t be so smug about it, it makes me want to punch you—Jihoon honestly answered. _Holy shit, I’m going to have a heart attack._

—I’d rather you kissed me —Wonwoo’s smirk grew even wider.

—Are you sure? —Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at him, questioning.

—Don’t make me ask you twice —Wonwoo warned, leaning towards him.

—Do you give in so easily? —Now it was Jihoon’s turn to tease the other one.

—Shut the fuck up, you evil brat —Wonwoo’s face was only a few centimeters away and Jihoon wasn’t sure how much he would resist it.

—Make me —He managed to breath out before Wonwoo’s lips collided against his own. He was surprised how soft his lips were and how intoxicated he felt in that very moment. When they pulled apart neither of them could believe it.

—Well, this was not what I was expecting when you offered to study together —Jihoon smirked at him, his eyes twinkling behind his bangs.

—Neither was I when you almost took out your knives and started hunting down the city in search of the book —Wonwoo teased him nonchalantly, grabbing his bag and strolling towards the door—. You’re coming or not?

—Brat. Yeah, wait for me.

—Of course, I don’t want you to get lost or something —Wonwoo smiled innocently and Jihoon rolled his eyes at him— Hey, would you like to take a break and eat together?

—I’d love to, but I promised Mingyu to eat together and perhaps with Soonyoung, if he didn’t make plans with a Chinese guy I’ve forgot his name.

—Wait. WAIT. Soonyoung the dance major? —Wonwoo stopped dead in his tracks. —That “Chinese guy” is my roommate Junhui!

—Wait, THAT ASSHOLE, now I get why he was telling me- —He stopped and started texting.

—I have an idea —Wonwoo smirked at him—. Let me text Jun and you text Mingyu and Soonyoung.

—And we eat together and murder them? —Jihoon smiled wickedly.

—You read my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's all, sorry if it's rushed or basically trash but I wanted to do something with this plot
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! ♥


End file.
